Unexpected
by Bonnie BEE
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are married and happy: and have a daughter named Brooklyn. But unexpected happens ! Read and see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes was cooking breakfast her four year old daughter Brooklyn

Mommy can I stir the eggs

Of course you can baby

Brooklyn finished stirring the egg

Hey bookie can you wake your daddy up for me

Yes mommy

Brooklyn ran up the stair as fast as she could she open her parents bed room

DADDY! Yelled Brooklyn

Sam didn't move

Brooklyn got on the bed and start to jump

Daddy wake upp ! and she jump

Sam popped up

What is it baby girl Sam asked Brooklyn

Mommy said breakfast is finished

Sam got up and pick Brooklyn up and putting her on his hip. Once he got downstairs he saw is beautiful wife putting his plate on the table he grab her waist from behind kiss her neck

Good Morning Mrs. Evans, Sam said to Mercedes

Morning Mr. Evans said Mercedes turning around to give him a kiss

Brooklyn walk in on Sam kissing Mercedes breathless

Ewww mommy you and daddy are nasty said Brooklyn

Sam sitting down to get his breakfast laughed nonstop while Mercedes blushed

Then the phone rang

Hello yes he is

Sam honey the phone

Sam grab the phone from cedes

Hello hi Sergeant Parker … What , Where, When, Why

Mercedes looked concern at Sam who looked sad

Yes sir I will be ready .. bye sir

What is it baby Mercedes said with concern

Umm baby can we talk upstairs

Baby you are making me nervous

Sam and Mercedes walk upstairs

Sam what is baby just tell me Mercedes said

I have to go back to Iraq for a top secret mission that's all I know I leave in a week, Sam said in tears


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes burst into tear  
Sam you cant leave Mercedes sobbed through her tear  
Baby I don't want to but i have to Sam said  
What if you don't come back this time  
Baby I will just trust in God please baby  
Okay Sam please be safe i love you so much you are my other half my everything with God, you & Brooklyn I'm nothing  
Sam pick her up  
Baby you are something your my wife , my love, & everything  
I am going to call your mom and mine Sam said  
I'm calling Tina boo  
he kissed Mercedes deeply i love you  
I love you too Sam you have to talk to Brooklyn  
i know cedes he said crying softly  
Cedes grabbed her cell phone  
Tina Sam has to go back she said crying harder  
Go where cedes what's wrong Tina asked  
Iraq secret mission in a week cedes cried  
Omg cedes it's going to be okay darling I'm texting Kurt and Santana now  
Okay  
Love you cedes  
Love you too Tina

Sam called his parents and cedes's

Sam went down stairs to talk to Brooklyn  
She was down stairs watching Dora

Hey daddy said the happy four year old  
Hey brookie , Sam said sadly  
What's wrong daddy  
I have to leave baby Sam crying again  
Leave were daddy  
Iraq darling  
Where is that ? Brooklyn ask  
Far far away  
Are we going daddy  
No babe just me sweet  
I don't what you to go daddy  
I don't want to go either sweetie  
Mercedes sat on the step and watched Sam and Brooklyn crying together  
Dear God please watch over my husband she whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's mother came to take Brooklyn so Sam and Mercedes can have some time together

Sam had been sleeping for two days straight

Sam was down stairs planning a fun day to surprise for Brooklyn  
That when Mercedes came down naked in red heels  
Sam got hard instantly

Mercedes baby damn  
Sammy baby you're so strong thank you for being a great husband, dad, and for serving our country I love you this is my way of appreciation  
Mercedes kissed Sam and lead him upstairs  
When they got to their room Mercedes got on her knees and unzipped his pants Sam's cock poking out of his boxers

Mhmm baby you're so hard Mercedes said seductively  
Omg cedes don't tease me said Sam horny as hell  
She lick the head of his cock painful slow  
Fuck !  
she lick the length of his cock  
Sam moaning lick my cock baby yes  
Then cedes took all of his huge cock and deep sucking slowly  
Sam grab here head to make her go faster  
Yes baby yes suck my cock fuck im cumming

She took his shirt off and pushed him on the bed then she got on top of him and straddled his cock  
Sammy I'm ride you soo good baby you going to be speechless

She got on it riding slow

Oh fuck Sam yesss !  
Cedes going faster  
Cedes fuck you're so tight  
Sammy do you like it  
He grab one of her tits and lick it and suck  
Cedes losing control  
Omg fuckyesrightthere don't stop don't fucking stop  
Im cumming baby  
Me too  
Baby that was good thanks sammy  
Oh no thank you now its time for you to be thanked your going to be screaming in a few seconds so get that sexy as of yours ready while smacking it hard  
Mhmm baby I'm ready


	4. Chapter 4

Sam then spread her legs and got in between them and started slowly kissing cedes body

"Sam, please." Mercedes

Sam started licking and sucking her clit with his mouth which instantly eliciting a moan

Mhmm yes baby said Mercedes

Sam's tongued clit

"You're so wet for me cedes, he said.

He slipped in finger in her hot pussy

Sammy screamed cedes

He grabbed his dick to align it against her folds and help ease himself into her and started to slowly thrust inside her

Harder Sam I need more screamed cedes !

Fuck yes baby said Sam

Thrusting harder and faster

Sammy I'm coming screaming louder

Yea that's right baby, come for me." Sam replied

Mercedes reaching her climax while screaming his name and moaning

Coming down from the pleasure,.

"Sam, I need you to look at me." He raised his eyes to hers

I love you Sgt Sam Evan

I love you more Mercedes Jones

The next day Sam and Mercedes took Brooklyn to the fair then Sam took her to the zoo

Mommy me and daddy had soo much fun said an excited Brooklyn

That's great baby

Dinner was silencing because this was Sam's last dinner

Daddy I drew you a picture said Brooklyn

Sam took the picture and tears started to cry

It was a picture of Sam in his uniform and Mercedes and Brooklyn beside him

Baby it's beautiful like you Sam said to a sad Brooklyn

Mercedes hugged Sam I'm going to miss you soldier

I bought you guys some thing sam said

It's a cross necklace mine as a soldiers prayer yours has a wife's prayer and yours is a children's prayer

Sam I love it baby I will never take this off until your home cried Mercedes

I love y'all he grabbed Mercedes and Brooklyn into a tight hug

Departing Day at Fort Dayton

Sam's parents came with Sam and Mercedes

Sergeant Thomas Parker

Sergeant Samuel Evans

We will be leaving in 15mins

Sam show his family his co workers on this secret mission

15min was up and it was time to say bye

Brooklyn ran up to her daddy

Bye daddy I love you be safe

Brooklyn kissed her daddy then went to her grandpa

Mr. Evans said bye and took Brooklyn to the car

Mrs. Evans cried and kissed her son

Then it was Mercedes turn

Samuel James Evans I love you so much you my world ok now you go fight for your country and come back to me as soon as possible crying hard I love you call and write when you can baby I need you to come back to me be safe

Baby I love you so much and I will be I will be back soon as I can you and Brooklyn are my gift from God and I thank him for y'all everyday

Sergeant Evans we have to go

He kissed her passionately he hugged her tightly

I will be back be for you can said I miss you he smiled

Sam let go and got on the plane he waved at her out the window and blew a kiss to her

Mercedes mouthed I love you

He mouthed I love you too

Then the plane took off

Mrs. Evans grabbed the crying Mercedes and hugged her he will be back be for you can say I miss you

Mercedes laughed that's what Sam said

Mrs. Evans laughed like mother like son

Mr. Evans drove back to Sam and Mercedes house they decided to stay there in a few days

Mercedes got there bed and grabbed a picture of Sam and put it to her heart

Baby I'm sleeping on your side of the bed until you return


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes let Brooklyn stay with her mom and dad for 3 weeks. Mercedes hasn't felt herself since Sam left a month ago

Tina: Mercedes are you okay ?

Kurt: Boo ! where are you

Santana: this big ass house she could be anywhere

Mercedes: I'm in the bathroom

Santana: which one because yall have about 10 !

Mercedes: 2 floor first door

Kurt walked in the bathroom to see Mercedes throwing up

Tina: cedes are you okay

Santana: you look horrible

Mercedes: I feel horrible

Kurt: how long have you been throwing up boo

Mercedes: since 4 this morning

Tina: cedes it's 2 o' clock now

Santana: cedes are you pregnant

Mercedes: started to cry

Kurt: omg are you

Mercedes: I'm not sure but I think so

Tina: you need to get tested

Mercedes I know I made an appointment for tomorrow

Tina: I'm coming with you

Kurt: that would be good

Santana: where's Brooklyn

Mercedes: with my parents for 3 weeks

Tina: you need to go out

Kurt: panda is right you need to come to the café with us go get dress

Mercedes: I don't know

Santana: sitting in this house is not going to make him come any faster

Mercedes: okay while I am getting dress can someone bring up my mail

Kurt: I got it boo

Kurt run downstairs to get her mail

Kurt: cedes you got a letter from Sam ! ahhh

Mercedes: omg give it !

Mercedes opens the letter

_Dear Mercedes_

_Hey baby I miss you so much ! i will be home in three months beautiful. Guess what when I am done with this secret mission I will be done with the army for good. You're the most amazing wife/mother in the world. I very blessed I was the lucky man to but a ring on those cute hands of yours. I dream about you everyday there is a note attach for Brooklyn._

_I love you Mrs. Mercedes Evans _

_See you soon mwah _

_Love Sgt Samuel Evans_

Mercedes crying

Kurt: wiping off his tears

Tina: he so sweet

Santana: trouty got me in tears man

Mercedes held the note to her heart I love you too baby

**Next day at the doctors **

Mercedes: I'm so nervous

Tina: it will be fine cedes I here for you no matter what

A nurse called Mercedes back

Doctor Hill: Hi Mrs. Evans

Mercedes: hello Dr. Hill

Doctor Hill: well Mercedes you indeed have a little one inside you

Mercedes started to cry

Tina: it's okay cedes he will be here in four months

Doctor Hill: if you don't mine me asking who

Mercedes: my husband he is in Iraq

Doctor Hill: oh my you guys are in my prayers

Tina: thank you

Mercedes: thank you so much

Doctor Hill: call me anytime Mercedes

Mercedes: I will

Mercedes wrote Sam a letter and gave him a picture of the sonogram

In Iraq

Sam was playing madden with Joe

Sgt Evans you have a letter !

Sam pause the game and read the letter

_Dear My wonderful husband _

_I miss you so much too. Every time I look at Brooklyn see you. I am so happy you are going to be done with the army ! I love you so much baby be safe hurry home because I have a surprise for you baby. Sam baby I am …. Look at the pictures attached _

_Love you baby _

_Love, Mercedes Evans/ army wife _

Sam look at the pictures

Sam: mercedes and Brooklyn look so beautiful in this picture

Joe: your wife is sexy as hell

Sam: watch it rookie

Joe: just saying

Sam: what it this he open the other envelope

A sonogram fell out

Sam: tears forming

Joe: what its it man

Sam: my wife is pregnant


	6. Chapter 6

Joe: dude congrats

Sam: thanks man

Joe: you need to call her ASAP

Sam: I know I'm going to now

Sam when to the phone booth to call cedes

Mercedes: hello

Sam: hi baby

Mercedes: Sam !

Sam: Beautiful are we really having a baby

Mercedes: (crying ) yes babe I am 2 months along we you come back I will be five !

Sam: I fucking hate this your pregnant and I cant even be there to help you

Mercedes: Sam.. your helping the country plus tina and kurt are helping me get along

Sam: not that should be me his daddy not his godparents

Mercedes: hiss? What makes you think it's a boy

Sam: I got a feeling baby I just do

Mercedes: I love you Sam

Sam: I love you too Mrs. Evans I got to go now I love you Brooklyn and lil Sammy

Mercedes: (crying) we Love you too be safe Sgt Evans

Sam hung up and went to his room and fell asleep

Joe: sam! Wake up man secret mission is on now

Sam: I though it was two more months

Joe: we are under attack so the mission is now

Sam grab is stuff got in to the helicopter

Sam: turn around let me get that shot it will kill him and then we can go home for good

Joe: I agree

Shots fire

Joe: Sam Sam You did it

Sam: yess We going home

Shots firing

Joe; Sam watch out

Joe shoots back

Killing the rest the mission is over

Joe: Sammm ! Samm don't die on me man please don't die on me

Sam: what happening why can I talk am I dead what going on where Mercedes and Brooklyn I cant die now not now fight Sam you're a Sgt Sam Evans Fight man

Joe: sam can you here me you have been shot

Tim: lets get him to the hospital ASAP

At home with Mercedes and tina

Ring ring ring !

Mercedes: Hello Yess this is Mrs. Evan

Joe: hi umm Sam has been shot I don't know how he is doing but he is not dead they are flying him to London and we are sending a chopper for you

Mercedes broke down crying

Tina: cedes what's wrong what's wrong cedes

Joe: Mrs. Evans?

She grabbed the phone

Mercedes: (crying) yess

Joe: I am so sorry the chopper will be there in 3 hours I am praying for you

Mercedes: thank you Joe

Tina: what is it cedes

Mercedes: (crying harder) sam been shot there taking him to london

Tina: omg I am calling mike cedes you pack I will call his and your family

Mercedes: thank you

Doctors: we got a pulse!

Nurse: his bleeding more

Doctor: not good give him that shot now


	7. Chapter 7

On the helicopter

Mercedes: how much longer

Man: 4 more min Mrs. Evans

Mercedes: thanks

In hospital in London

Doctors: he stable

Nurse: he is breathing 80 percent by himself

Doctor: Good take him to ICU

Sam woke up screaming

Sam: Mercedes ! Mercedes ! Mercedes !

Doctor: Mr. Evans it's okay she is on her way

Sam: babies my babies

Doctor: there safe Sam I need you to calm down

The helicopter landed on the roof

Doctor: hi Mrs. Evans

Mercedes: hello where Sam is he okay

Doctor: yes he is alive

Mercedes: Thank You Jesus !

Nurse: would you like to see him

Mercedes: yess ! please

Walking to room 213

Mercedes: baby

Sam: Mercedes !

Mercedes: baby I missed you so much

Sam: are you real

Mercedes: yes baby (kisses him)

Sam; I love you so much babe 9crying)

Mercedes: I love you too

Sam: cedes what happen I don't remember

Mercedes: you almost dead you got shot in the back twice

Sam: did we finish the secret mission

Mercedes: yeah you shot the guy in the head and killed him

Sam: me ?

Mercedes: yes you my hero

Sam: you're my hero taking care of Brooklyn, me and Sam Jr ( rubbing her belly )

Mercedes kisses him deeply


End file.
